The Markus and Simon Collection
by Melting Angels
Summary: I felt that Markus and Simon had way more chemistry and potential, and thus, this collection was born. A series of connected oneshots depicting the budding romance between Markus and Simon.
1. Reunited

**I felt that Simon and Markus had more chemistry and potential than Markus and North.**

I don't hate North, fyi. I just felt a Markus/Simon romance would have fitted better.

 _So I wrote this!_

 **Summary:**

When Simon is saved, he and Markus reunite at Jericho- and life changing confessions are made.

 _This is the first part of a series. This story is also over on AO3. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Markus paced the dark corner of Jericho incessantly, unable to relax- ignoring the many eyes now upon him. He'd been left with a strange feeling in his heart when they'd been forced to leave Simon behind, and he couldn't quite place what that feeling was. He'd never experienced it before, and so had nothing to compare it to. It was leaving him with an odd ache in his heart- which should have been impossible. Shaking his head, Markus finally sat down- head in his hands as he fought to contain the myriad of new emotions he was feeling. It had been hours since they'd jumped off the tower, but the strange feeling in Markus' chest was refusing to go away.

Sighing, Markus folded his arms- looking up at the metal ceiling above him. Just as he was closing his eyes in hope that the strange feeling would ebb away, Markus heard a chorus of cheers. Startled, he rose to his feet- making his way to the crowd gathering in the centre of the large room. As he gently made his way through the crowd, Markus found himself stunned by what he saw. Standing in the small clearing in the center of the crowd, stood Simon. He was clearly favouring one leg over the other, but was no less worse for wear than when he had been left behind. Struggling to find the right words, Markus moved through the crowd until he and Simon stood only a foot apart. Silence made its way into Jericho as the two leaders stared at one another.

"Simon?" Markus finally spoke. "I thought they would have…deactivated you."

"I got lucky." Simon smiled slightly. "I was hiding in some kind of locker on the roof. I thought they were going to find me, but…something happened inside. Once all the police were gone I snuck back in and used the service elevator."

"No one hurt you?" Markus pursued.

"No. I'm good. Mostly, anyway." Simon spoke reassuringly. "It's good to see you."

"You too. I thought…I thought I'd never see you again."

Closing the distance between them, Simon ignored all the eyes upon them, and brought Markus into a warm embrace. After a moment, Markus returned it, wrapping his arms around Simon and holding on tight. As he did so, Markus found the strange sensation in his chest emanating stronger. For a few blissful seconds it seemed as if they were the only ones in the room- but eventually they had to break apart. When they did, they remained close- smiles on both of their faces.

"So, what do we do now?" Markus finally spoke up.

Simon looked down for a moment, seemingly trying to find an answer- before he looked back up. He seemed slightly uneasy- which concerned Markus.

"Is everything alright?" Markus lowered his voice to a whisper, mindful of their audience.

"Do you think we can feel love?" Simon asked, avoiding Markus' gaze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just…answer me, Markus."

"I…"

Markus paused- the question had caught him off guard. For so long he'd thought himself incapable of feeling any kind of real emotion- he'd believed he simply wasn't programmed that way. But recently, what he'd experienced had sown doubts in his mind, and Markus realised with a jolt what the aching sensation in his chest truly was. It was undeniable now.

"I don't see why not." Markus finally answered. "I believe it's possible."

"You really think so?" Simon pursued.

"I do."

Simon almost seemed to take in a deep breath, though they both knew it wasn't necessary, before closing the distance between him and Markus again. Taking each of Markus' hands into his own, Simon reverted the artificial skin on his hands into the glistening white material underneath- exposing the lines of connecting joints. Eyes widening, Markus did the same, and immediately felt a rush pass through him along with a slew of memories. Simon's memories. They were tragic, the moments of happiness sparse and fleeting- enough to leave Markus speechless. He could tell from the shell-shocked expression on Simon's face that he, too, was experiencing memories that were not his own. They were both stunned, and had acted purely on a strange sense of instinct. Once the moment passed, their skin reverted back to it's more humanlike hues, but they didn't let go of each others hands.

After a few seconds had ticked by, with an odd hush settling over the crowd, Simon let go of Markus' hands. Returning his arms to his sides, Markus was confused for but a moment, before Simon gently cupped his hands either side of Markus' face. Bringing their heads closer together, he planted a deep, lingering kiss on Markus' lips.

For a moment, Markus was stunned- the aching sensation in his chest stronger than ever.

But after a few seconds, he leaned into the kiss, embracing it fully as he snuck his hands onto Simon's waist. The kiss was tender, and quiet, a reflection of the romantic tension that had been steadily building between the two of them ever since their first meeting.

For a solid minute, they remained like that, deepening the kiss as they leaned into each other.

And for a short while, everything was perfect.

When they finally broke apart, wide smiles stretched onto both their faces- as they tenderly pressed their foreheads together.

"That was…" Markus finally spoke up, feeling oddly breathless- another sensation he'd not felt before. "I'm not sure what I should say."

"Speechless?" Simon spoke fondly.

"It seems so." Markus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy.

"In a good way?" Simon tilted his head a little to the side.

"Definitely." Markus spoke reassuringly.

"God, I love you." Simon shook his head.

"I…" Markus was sure he'd be blushing, if that were possible. "I love you too."

And when they finally looked around sheepishly, remembering the crowd, they found nought but smiles on everyone's faces.

Though North's seemed sadder than the rest.


	2. Hand in Hand

**This is Part 2!**

I hope you enjoy it!

 **Summary:**

They led the march together, hand in hand.

 _More is on the way. This story is also available on AO3._

* * *

As they all assembled at the end of the street, Markus found his heart pounding ever faster, if that were possible. Nerves steadily building within him, he looked up to the sky- allowing a moment for him to compose himself as he gazed at the gentle snowfall. He knew this moment of peace wouldn't last long. After all, they all knew what awaited them. A slew of soldiers would be there, watching their every move like hawks. And, one way or another, by the time they reached the end of the road, it would all be over. Hopefully, their struggle would soon come to an end. Taking in a deep breath, as unnecessary as it was, Markus struggled with the idea that they might not all make it. Bringing his gaze back down, and turning to face those behind him, Markus forced a confident smile into his face. He could not show any sign of weakness or doubt. Not when they were so close to the end. His people needed him, now more than ever.

"Markus?" Simon stepped out from the crowd, and walked to his lover's side.

Noticing the fear in Markus' eyes, Simon turned them both around, and led them a few steps away behind a car to give them a modicum of privacy. In an effort to bring comfort, he laced their fingers together.

"Everything alright?" Simon kept his voice down.

"We're not going to make it." Markus looked down. "Not all of us. It would be foolish to think otherwise."

"We all know what we're getting into, Markus."

"That doesn't make it any easier. What if you…" Markus' voice tailed off.

"I'm not going anywhere." Simon smiled slightly.  
"You don't know that. We don't know that. I might not…" Markus started.

"Don't think like that." Simon spoke firmly.

"How can I not?" Markus was struggling to contain his emotions.

"I know it's hard…" Simon started.

"Everyone is counting on me. They're willing to lay down their lives and follow me. What if I let them down?" Markus was close to despair, the weight on his shoulders seeming heavier than ever.

"You won't." Simon spoke adamantly.

"You don't know that." Markus frowned.

"I do. You know how?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"No." Markus looked down.

"I know this because you got us this far, Markus. Without you, we wouldn't be here." Simon spoke reassuringly.

"You started Jericho." Markus pointed out.

"But you convinced us to come out of the shadows." Simon's voice was calm, and tender.

"I…" Markus kept looking down.

"You can do this. And I'll be right beside you the whole time." Simon kept reassuring his lover.

"Alright." Markus finally looked up.

"I love you, Markus. And whatever comes next, I'm glad I met you." Simon smiled warmly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Markus sighed.

Shaking his head fondly, Markus tenderly placed his hands either side of Simon's face- and gazed upon it intently, taking in every mark and blemish. Every stray strand of hair and laughter line, committing every minute detail of his lover's face to memory.

A smile crossed onto Markus face as he took in the intensity of Simon's eyes, and he allowed them another moment of peace. Leaning forward, he planted a passionate kiss on Simons lips. Soon, Simon's hands were snaking around his waist- the two of them leaning into the car as the kiss intensified. Both of them were sure that, if they had been able to breathe, they would have been left panting with desire.

After a moment, they were forced to break apart, leaning their foreheads together in a gesture that had become synonymous with their love. They looked into each others eyes when they broke apart fully- standing opposite one another in a final moment of silence. Moving to stand at Markus side, Simon entwined the fingers of his left hand with Markus' right.

Together, they returned to standing together at the head of the crowd, turning to face their allies and friends.

"We've come a long way from where we started." Markus spoke loudly, confidence bolstered by the feeling of Simon's hand in his own. "And it hasn't been easy. By any means."

Markus looked to the crowd, seeing the fear and hope…the desperation and longing.

"But we're so close to freedom now." Markus continued. "Tonight, one way or another, we will be free."

A chorus of cheers rippled through the crowd, echoing loudly through the abandoned streets.

"Now, let us show them that we won't be backing down this time!" Markus concluded. "That we won't turn and hide away!"

When he raised his free hand into the air, clenching it into a fist, Markus felt his heart skip as Simon did the same. Slowly, and one by one, the others joined in, fists raising into the air in a singular show of defiance. Smiling, Markus kept up his arm, and turned round, keeping his free fingers entwined with Simon's.

Bolstered by his lover's presence, Markus let a smile makes its way onto his face.

And together, they led the march forward…

Hand in hand.


	3. A Final Protest

**Here we go, part 3 of my Markus and Simon collection.**

This is supposed to be the conclusion of the collection, but I may write more, depending on feedback.

 **Summary:**

When all hope seems lost, and they're backed into a corner by the soldiers, Markus and Simon steal one last moment together. A moment that may change everything.

 _(Domestic fluff after this chapter, anyone?)_

* * *

As the platoon of soldiers swarmed towards them, backing them against the remnants of the barricade, Markus could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. They'd marched peacefully, stood their ground, and opened dialogue with the humans- only to have all of their peaceful protests thrown back in their faces with an overwhelming show of violence. Feeling his blue blood run cold, Markus stepped back, until he and the others had nowhere left to run. Heart pounding ever faster, he looked up at the sky- feeling the cold snowfall for what he knew would be the last time.

Feeling artificial tears pooling in his eyes for the first time, Markus took a deep breath, hoping the unnecessary motion would do something to calm the fear. When it did nothing, he exhaled slowly- before turning to look back at the others. So few of them had survived the attack on the barricade, even fewer of them being faces that Markus recognised. Josh and North had survived, and Simon…by some stroke of luck, had also survived. Motioning for Simon to join him at the front of the terrified crowd, Markus forced a sad smile onto his face.

When Simon came to stand at Markus' left side, his own eyes shining with artificial tears, Markus reached out. Entertwining the fingers of his left hand with Simon's right, Markus did his best to contain the emotions that threatened to spill out. Knowing they only had a few fleeting moments left, Markus turned to look back at the humans. They stood with their guns raised, mere feet from where he stood with his fellow deviants. Taking another forced deep breath, Markus looked up at the news helicopter hovering nearby- knowing that America…and indeed…all the world…was watching.

"Hold on…" Markus exhaled slowly. "Just a little while longer."

When Simon looked up at him with tears running down his face, Markus felt his heart skip a beat once more- but forced himself to look ahead.

"Hold on…just a little while longer." Markus repeated, voice stuttering slightly.

"Hold on, just a little while longer." Simon joined in, singing with Markus.

"Everything will be alright." North stepped forward.

"Everything will be alright." Josh moved to stand alongside them.

"Fight on just a little while longer." Markus continued, singing despite the ache in his chest.

"Fight on just a little while longer." the other deviants sang in unison.

Noticing several of the soldiers lowering their guns, Markus continued.

"Pray on just a little while longer!" Markus kept his voice loud.

"Everything will be alright!" they all sang together.

As they all sang through the tender song, voices echoing loudly for all the city to hear, the deviants watched as footage of their final protest began to shine through on every screen nearby- making its way through the city.

"Everything will be alright!" they all sang again.

"Sing on just a little while longer!" Markus let his voice carry, tightening his grip on Simon's hand- comforted slightly when his lover did the same.

"Sing on just a little while longer!" everyone sang in perfect harmony.

"Sing on just a little while longer!" Simon sang louder than before.

"Everything will be…alright." they all sang in unison.

"Everything will be alright!" Markus struggled to contain his emotions, feeling the artificial tears running down his face.

"Everything will be alright!" everyone sang the final line with vigor.

After their song ended, Markus noticed that, while some soldiers had lowered their guns and bowed their heads…some still had their guns trained on them. Now unashamed of his tears, Markus turned round, taking each of Simon's hands in his own- the two of them staring into each others eyes as they stood in front of one another for what they believed to be the final time.

Both of them were now crying floods of silent tears- with not a single dry eye amongst their friends beside them.

"Simon…" Markus leaned in closer, the skin on his hands vanishing to show the android plastics underneath.

"Markus…" Simon's hands did the same, his grip tightening.

"I love you." they both spoke in unison.

A sad and nervous laugh escaped both their mouths- feeling each others hands tremble as their emotions spilled over, unlike anything either of them had ever felt.

Closing the last little bit of distance between them, Markus leant forward, and claimed Simon's lips with his own- joining them together in a tender kiss.

When he heard the soldier's guns clicking, Markus brought his hands up to Simon's face, cupping it gently- his lover echoing his movements.

As they heard the soldiers taking aim, they gripped each other tighter- but didn't break away from the kiss.

Several moments passed in tense silence, but the end never came.

Confused, Markus and Simon opened their eyes, breaking apart as they turned to face the soldiers…

Who were all standing down, one by one, guns lowering in a sign of surrender.

"Standing down." one soldier spoke into his head piece.

Letting out a nervous laugh of relief, hardly able to believe what he was hearing and seeing, Markus took Simon's face in his hands once more- heart fluttering as his lover's arms snaked around his waist.

Gently pressing their foreheads together, Markus spoke softly.

"We made it."


End file.
